


Gadgets

by Buffy (BuffyScribbles)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, I'm really not satisfied with it but i'm tired of looking at it, M/M, all i can write is smut right now for some reason, i hope you enjoy anyways, this is terribly disjointed, um this is just smut, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/pseuds/Buffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is cooking. Kitchen sex ensues. With some dialogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gadgets

“So, what’s this?”

Len looked up, momentarily, to eye the object in question, before returning to his task. “A garlic press.”

“What’s it for?”

“To press _garlic_ , genius,” came the drawled, distracted answer. Len’s tone was velvet even over the staccato chops of his chef knife.

“Hah-hah, very funny,” Barry checked his hip up against the counter, still for only a moment before his hand wandered over to something else to pick up and inspect. Len was accustomed to his boyfriend’s antsy tendencies, but even for him this was a tad much.

“And this?” 

Len glanced up from dicing onion to see Barry holding up the next tool he’d pulled out of the holder.

“Meat tenderizer.” A beat, and Len resumed chopping. “When was the last time you’ve cooked something?”

The pause of silence really should’ve told Len all he needed to know.

“Does lean cuisine in the microwave count?”

Len smirked and just shook his head, gathering the onion to saute in the skillet on the stove top. 

“Not in the least,” Len’s smirk broke into a nearly full smile, toweling off his hands. He curled a finger and urged Barry closer, grasping his hip and kissing him until Len knew he’d leave his boyfriend’s skin flushed.

“Sounds like a nice excuse to teach you how to cook, scarlet,” Len murmured into his ear, hands’ gliding down his back only to grope his ass firmly. 

“But not right now,” Len said, pulling away with a sharp smirk, turning back to chopping vegetables. 

Barry gaped. “After a kiss like _that_? Seriously?!” 

Len popped a grape tomato in his mouth. “Seriously. Have you ever heard the phrase ‘good things come to those who wait’?”

Len didn’t need to turn around to know Barry was rolling his eyes. 

“Well….at least let me help.” Len made the mistake of turning to look this time. Barry had this _look_ that he couldn’t quite fake and it was like looking at a baby beagle to see the way his eyes widened. “Sure,” Len demurred, drawing the word out far longer than it needed to be.

Len picked up a bag of celery. “You can clean that off and dice it up. Big chunks,” Len said and almost laughed when Barry gave this confused, shocked little look. Len offered the celery again and Barry took it with movements that were somewhat mechanical.

Barry dutifully started on the celery, almost glowering by the time it was all chopped up. Sure, Len was a particular person, with patience Barry could only dream off. But that _kissgod_ you have to be kidding me that was your plan all along, wasn’t it? Get me all riled up and then what placate me with raunchy kitchen sex?”

Len held his hands up, but that smirk just deepend. “You caught me.” A beat. “So what are you going to do about it, Barry.”

He knew he was being goaded, Len wasn’t being subtle at all like he could be and Barry couldn’t deny that even half fighting, he was still hard just from the kiss a few minutes earlier. It was that memory that had him cupping Len’s face in his hands and kissing him as hard and sexy as he could.

Len’s hands were everywhere, divesting them both as quick as he possibly could. His lips hardly left Barry’s, his boyfriend rubbing up against his side; it was so seductive it was nearly enough to make Len lose it.

“Shit, baby,” Len groaned, but pushed against him with a grin, walking Barry back to the island in the middle of the kitchen and hoisting him up. Barry’s legs instantly wrapped around Len’s waist and good thing they’d managed to leave their clothes in a few piles on the floor.

Len loved having sex with Barry, but the best was when he could manage to gradually tap into Barry letting go enough to lose a little grasp on his abilities. It was just dangerous enough to have an edge to it, and Len always craved that sense of danger.

“I know, hnngh,” Barry was a moaning mess as Len’s lips tracked down his throat, marking up the skin and hoping it would last more than the ten minutes it usually took his hickeys to disappear. 

Not that Len needed it; Barry knew who he belonged to.

As Len moved kisses down Barry’s chest, his lover laid back over the counter and Len stopped a moment just to admire the view.

“Are you just gonna stare at me all night,” Barry asked, voice strained and hands out making grabby motions.

Len laughed warmly. “No, but damn, I’m fucking lucky,” he grinned. He kissed the top of Barry’s pubic bone, grazing his teeth as one hand grasped Barry’s erection. It drew a keen from his lover, Barry’s lower back arching off the counter. He wasn’t in a particularly patient mood, steady and sweet and hot; he couldn’t keep his hands off Barry. Len didn’t hesitate when he wrapped his lips around the head of Barry’s cock.

It elicited a beautiful shout that echoed in the kitchen. One of Barry’s hands went down to grip the back of Len’s neck. Barry was squirming and moaning shamelessly.

“Oh my god, fuck Len that’s so hot,” Barry babbled, watching as Len’s head bobbed between his thighs. It was a sexy view, that was for sure.

By then, Len had taken Barry almost to the root. He sucked and swallowed, a little saliva trailing as he pulled away to catch a few breaths.

“Fuck, no don’t stop,” Barry whined, fingers pressing insistently at the base of Len’s skull.

Len laughed softly, amused. “So impatient,” he purred, but Len was just as impatient. As he swallowed Barry’s length back down, Len’s hand traveled down. Back and forth went the pad of his thumb over Barry’s entrance, even daring to press in just a little bit.

“We need something, fuck,” Len heard from above him, followed by a clattering of things on the floor as Barry reached over his head to find the olive oil. Barry handed it to Len, eyes blown wide and cheeks even more flushed than usual.

Len slicked up his thumb first, using the blow job as a distraction from the preparation for the main event. His tongue danced and rubbed all over the silky skin as he gently and gradually pressed his thumb inside. Len groaned already at the heat and Barry let out another one of those keening whines.

“Yes, mmm fuck yes Len, don’t stop,” he breathed and Len wasn’t about to. As he leaned back for a few deep breaths, he went ahead and worked a finger in. Barry squirmed and arched, pressing his hips down and fuck, Len wasn’t kidding when he said he was fucking lucky.

Fingers slicked up, Len swallowed Barry straight down while he scissored fingers inside his lover, waiting to find that perfect spot. It was a little roughened spot within, and Len pressed over it repeatedly while he kept swallowing.

Barry shouted and curled his body all the way up before flopping back down on the counter. “Yes, on my god yes, Len fuck so good,” he whimpered. Len gave a bit of a nod and sucked and swallowed in tandem with the way his fingers were moving; he was up to three now. Barry’s hips bucked down, trying to get more, legs wrapped right below Len’s shoulders.

“Fuck, babe, I’m gonna--,” Barry had to cut himself off with a strangled cry. Len disregarded his warning, instead thrusting his fingers hard and deep, swallowing again around his cock. He wanted Barry to orgasm right here, just like this so that it was nothing but pure pleasure for his lover.

With Len’s renewed fervor, it didn’t take long. He started to pant little gasps of Len’s name, and that was his tell. Len thrust even harder, head moving as he sucked and licked around Barry.

“Len, Len, Len, oh god fuck,” Barry closed his eyes tight and went stock still for a brief moment until suddenly he was exploding. His body arched off the counter, come shooting down Len’s throat.

Len swallowed as best he could, but got some in the corner of his mouth. He gently removed his hand and stepped back one small step and licking his lips clean.

Barry was a sweaty mess, hair plastered to his temples. “Babe, you didn’t...you know,” he gestured vaguely towards Len, indicating his erection. Len just smirked.

“What else are you going to have for dessert?”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad I got that off my chest. It was challenging to put together. I welcome anyone pointing out any issues.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @buffyscribbles


End file.
